The 4 Jewels
by PCherry13
Summary: “Summer, Autumn, Winter, and Spring, the 4 beautiful seasons of the earth. The time has come to search for the 4 crystal stones of the seasons.” Sakura and her friends needs to find the crystals but they have to love to get it...pairings inside..


The 4 jewels

Summary: "Summer, Autumn, Winter, and Spring, the 4 beautiful seasons of the earth. The time has come to search for the 4 crystal stones of the seasons." Sasusaku, Shikaino, Nejiten, Naruhina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…if I did…Sasuke wouldn't have left Konoha...

--

Konoha is a place up in the sky where the enchantresses lived, away from human's prying eyes. What are these enchantresses as we say? They change the happenings around the earth. There are different enchantresses all around. The enchantress of love, the enchantress of life, and the enchantress of luck are examples of humanity enchantresses. They take care of the health, and happenings of a human. The enchantress of joy and the enchantress of sorrow are examples of emotional enchantresses. They help deal with emotions. There are tons of enchantresses who help the earth in such ways.

The high enchantress was looking at all that was left of the crystal stones of seasons. A long time ago, Mai, a dark enchantress in disguise went to the highest cloud of Konoha where all the secrets of the Konoha enchantresses were kept. Mikoto, a supposed close friend of Mai saw her and defended the crystals. Mai was about to go and destroy them but the crystals were too strong. Mikoto then went on the earth hiding each crystal, knowing it wasn't safe, trusting them unto fine, wealthy families, hiding herself among one of them but before she gave them out, she disguised them as authentic jewellery.

A bright yellow gem in a necklace for the summer gem…

A beautiful brown gem in a bracelet for the autumn gem…

A sparkly blue gem in a ring for the winter gem…

And a gorgeous pink gem in a small tiara for the spring gem…

The high empress knew about Mikoto's plans. She then warned Mikoto that from what Ayame, the enchantress of prediction, said, she'd be killed off my one of her own sons. Only 3 enchantresses knew about Mikoto's existence, Tsunade, the high enchantress, Shizune, the enchantress of life, and Ayame, the enchantress of prediction. They all kept it a secret from the other enchantresses, making them into believing that Mikoto was dead.

10 years after Mikoto's death and now, Mai has been plotting to get back all the stones. So that the earth will never have the 4 seasons and will suffer and depend on her for survival in return of their labor. But first, she has to conquer Konoha.

Tsunade knows about this. She knows what she has to do. She needs to retrieve all 4 stones for the girls to keep, in order to block out all of Mai's plans. The thing is, Tsunade doesn't have any relation with the stones. So, she had to send the 4 new reincarnated enchantresses of the seasons. They have been reincarnated 16 years ago and they're doing well on their duty. The only problem was they were never told to where the stones were.

Ino Yamanaka, the enchantress of summer. She's loud and talkative. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her duties are mainly to bring out the sun out and heat up the temperature.

Tenten Kunai, the enchantress of autumn. She's the oldest among the 4. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Her duties are mainly to let leaves fall and cool the temperature a bit.

Hinata Hyuuga, the enchantress of winter. She's shy and cute. She has dark blue hair and white eyes. Her duties are to cover up the area with snow and to make the temperature really low.

Sakura Haruno, the enchantress of spring. She's kind and happy. She has pink hair and green eyes. Her duties are to let the sun shine again, balance up the temperature, and let the plants grow and the flowers bloom.

The 4 must go and search for the crystals disguising themselves as humans and they better not fall in love with a human because once they do, they'll be humans forever just like Mikoto and loose all of their powers just to become reincarnated again in Konoha.

--

A/N: Well, this was just the introduction. To what happened, what were enchantresses in this story, and stuff. Now, review…

P.S. I know Tenten's family name isn't really kunai. I just made it Kunai because she needed a family name in my story…

-Mia


End file.
